Clayton Webb, the other white meat
by Bichonmom
Summary: The end of Clayton's career. And no he doesn't die.


Clayton Webb, the other white meat.  
  
Author: Alicia  
  
Rating: PG-13 (but I use the 4 word once so if that bothers you don't read.)  
  
Summary: The end of Webb's career and believe or not I don't kill him! Remeber what AJ said about Harm in the season opener? What if Kershaw did the same thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did you would have been able to take the almost out of the sentence, Clay was almost tortured to death.  
  
A/N: If you like Webb now would be a good time to go read something else. I've been known to sign posts as the anti-webbie, so obviously I'm not a fan. In case you couldn't figure that out from the title.  
  
A/N2: Anybody know where I got the definition of international relations? I'll take guesses.  
  
Feedback: Sure! But if you're just going to write to tell me how unfair I'm being to Webb don't bother because I'll just respond that I warned you not to read this if you were a Webbie. This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
  
1400 Benzinger's  
  
It's two in the afternoon on a Wednesday and what am I doing? I'm sitting on a barstool having a bottle of bourbon for lunch. Why you ask? Why not? It's not like I have a job to go to or anything. Actually that's not entirely true. I still have a job, but it's just that a job. My career is over.  
  
I can't even get Harm and Mac to help me fix this. They're the reason my career is over in the first place.  
  
Actually according to Deputy Director Kershaw Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie are the only reason my career lasted as long as it did.  
  
I had my annual review this morning in Kershaw's office. It was very enlightening. I went in expecting to hear how I was going to be able to go back in the field and that since the mission was accomplished in Paraguay I'd be transferred back to Washington. Even if I wasn't transferred to Washington I'd expected to get transferred someplace of more importance to the world situation then Paraguay.  
  
The public thinks the CIA is in the business of spying on people and that we spy on everybody. That's not true. We're in the business of international relations and in the business of international relations some countries are more important than others are. Why? Because international relations is largely comprised of one nation fucking another and it's our job to know when it's about to happen to the US.  
  
Anyway, even if I didn't get to be based in Washington I figured I'd get to go someplace more important than Paraguay. Iraq, Afghanistan, China, South Korea, hell even Moscow would be a step up from Paraguay.  
  
That's not what happened. I'm staying in Washington. You'd think that would be a good thing but I'd rather be sent back to Paraguay than stay here as an analyst. I've been transferred! I'm no longer a field agent. I'm now an intelligence analyst, a bureaucratic weenie. Others will go out and gather the intelligence and I get to decide what it means. I'll spend the day looking at things like satellite photos and deciding what the field operatives need to try and get a better look at, where our limited resources should go.  
  
My father was a CIA agent. All I've ever wanted to be was a CIA agent like him. For awhile I was. I was Clayton Webb the son of Neville Webb. I was the CIA golden boy.  
  
Then I got sent to Paraguay. I thought that was just a punishment for having leaked the Angel Shark information to Rabb and Mackenzie. I assumed that having destroyed those missiles in Paraguay I'd be the golden boy again.  
  
That's is not what happened. I didn't get any credit for anything that went right in Paraguay but I got blamed for everything that went wrong. I was told that if I thought there was a leak in that office I should have used a professional field spook not a career military officer. I was accused of being guided by my emotions and not my training.  
  
I shouldn't have let Sarah go after Gunny. If I wasn't able to stop her I shouldn't have gone with her. I was also told that the cover I came up with Sarah was completely and totally stupid. Kershaw said I picked a cover based more on my desire to be a family man then by considering what would work best in the situation. If I was going to have a woman as backup I shouldn't have made it so damn hard for her to move.  
  
I asked Kershaw if the missile being destroyed counted for anything. He said of course it did it just didn't count for me. I didn't have anything to do with destroying the missiles. Harm and Mac destroyed the missiles. Kershaw said that if it wasn't for Harm, Mac and I would be dead. I had no backup plan. I had know way of getting us out of there and considering the fact I kept taking Mac's place so she wasn't tortured I was unable to help myself.  
  
Kershaw really drilled on the not having a back up plan. He said given my history with operations I should have planned for every detail. He mentioned the embassy siege, the plot to assassinate the President of Russia, and the dirty nuke in Afghanistan.  
  
He said the only reason those worked out for me was because I had the common sense to involve Harm and Mac. He maintains that they're the reason I ever looked good as a field operative.  
  
After listening to this for two hours I fully expected to be fired. If your boss chewed on you for two hours wouldn't you expect to be fired? Unfortunately Kershaw can't fire me. There's the fact it's almost impossible to get rid of a civil servant and then there's the fact my mother is on a first name basis with much of "official" Washington and Kershaw's bosses.  
  
Office politics is a lot like international relations. Kershaw doesn't want to have to watch his back and when or where he bends over.  
  
What he can do and did is transfer me to intelligence. The only up side is that I no longer report to Kershaw. I'm off until Monday and then I report to the Director of Intelligence. I think I'd rather have been fired.  
  
Damn, the bottle's empty. "Bartender bring me another bottle. Here are my keys and here's my card so you can tell the cab where to drop me. Also here's a $50 for you and a $50 for the cabbie."  
  
I don't intend to stop until I can't remember what I felt like this morning. Then I have 4 days to deal with the reality of my new life.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
